Ellen Crossfield
Ellen Crossfield(エレン・クロスフィールド; Eren kurosufīrudo) was the original first Boosted Gear hostess after the Great Apocalypse in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A kind, gentle young woman, she and her entire family, sans her brother Ezeckiel, were murdered by Cohen Lucifer in order for the Boosted Gear to revive in someone who fulfills Issei Hyoudou's criteria for his daughter prior the start of the fanfiction. Now as a vengeful spirit taking the shape of Juggernaut Drive, she yearns for release of her current sealed state. Appearance Ellen in flashbacks was a beautiful, gentle, kind-looking woman in her mid-thirties with platinum blond hair which she used to wrap in a alice Bow, green eyes and fair skin of probably european origins, usually wearing victorian clothes and with a gentle smile always decorating her face. According to Ezeckiel and Ichijou, she was a human with some truly angelic traits. Now as a spirit sealed inside the Boosted Gear, Ellen takes the shape of the Juggernaut Drive version of the Scale Mail armor with crimson armor with claws, demonic wings and more animalistic characteristics, such as fangs and organic body parts. Once part of her seal was removed, it was shown that Ellen still can retain her human form, but being for so long in Juggernaut Drive have taken a immense toll in it, as she now takes the shape of an unkept form of her original self. Personality Not much is known of Ellen's personality prior her death, but Ezeckiel claims that she was an extremely dutiful, yet gentle woman, seeking good in everything and taking care of her family like a saint. Now as a spirit sealed inside the Boosted Gear, the grief and sadness she feels for her unexplicable death consumed the very fraction of her soul, making her being in a constant state of uncontrollable rage and hatred, unable to form coherent sentences and constantly trying to take over Ichijou's body. History Ellen was a married woman, mother of a small daughter, living somewhere in Europe with no contact with the supernatural world whatsoever, living near her brother who would eventually become Israel's Ace, Ezeckiel Crossfield. Unknown to herself, she was the newest hostess of the Sacred Gear of the red Dragon emperor, the Boosted Gear, after the death of Issei Hyoudou and the rebirth of the human world after the Great Apocalypse. Being find by Cohen Lucifer, and not fulfilling the criteria of Issei Hyoudou for being an adult european woman instead of a young japanese highschooler, she was murdered along with her entire family by him, so that the Boosted Gear would reincarnate on a different person, Ichijou Tsukino. Once dead, part of Ellen's soul would eventually transfer and be stored inside the Sacred Gear, filled with so much grief and sorrow she would eventually succumb to them and become herself the curse of the Juggernaut Drive, becoming one of Ichijou's most recurrent and persistent antagonists. Plot Ellen first appeared during the events of Volume 3. During his training in Mt. Issei, Ichijou would eventually succumb to his own grief and give in to the Curse of the Juggernaut Drive, which in reality was Ellen trying to take control over his body.The curse would eventually be ceased by Issei's daughter, Yagura Gremory, and vanished for a while. She would make her second appearance during the events of Volume 8, against Evelyn Livan Lucifer. Forced to go under pressure against her, he would almost give his body so that he could defeat the daughter of the morning star. Fortunately, Ophelia was able to again defeat her and put her to sleep for a while. In the events of Volume 10... Powers & Abilities Equipments Boosted Gear The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. Ellen was the original wielder of this Sacred Gear and the first of the new era after the Great Apocalypse and Issei Hyoudou prior her death. She didn't know such position, and thus she didn't had the time to test her aptitute as it. Juggernaut Drive A special ability of the Longinus - Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and are considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. First discarted as just ichijou's own inner demons, it would later be revealed that Ellen was the spirit of the curse, driving Ichijou's own grief and sadness in order to take control over his body. Apparently, she's able to fight equality against the Satan-level Cohen Lucifer for a brief period of time and even be one of the few people who actually harmed his hard carapace. Trivia * Her image is based on the soul stored inside Alma Karma's body in D. Gray-man. * It is hinted from Cohen that, might Ichijou not fulfilled the Hyoudou Criteria, he would've kill him too. * Ichijou's apparent mastery in cooking seems to be based on Ellen's own cooking abilities. * Just like with Ichijou, Ophelia and Yagura, Ellen's personality is based on the four-temperament esemble. With the first representing the Choleric, the second representing the Phlegmatic, the third representing the sanguine and herself representing the Melancholic. * Ellen's name means "Shining light"; her surname, "Crossfield", is a reference to her own catholic origin. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deceased